


Touchdown

by esompthin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, Football Games, Gay, Getting Together, John and Al seduce Herc into dating them, M/M, Nervous Herc, Poly, So basically, embarrassed Herc, flirty alex, flirty john, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esompthin/pseuds/esompthin
Summary: Alex and John have a devious plan to their hands on some of that sweet, sweet Hercules Mulligan ass.Lams plus Herc fluffy get together fic feat. football games and stupid ideas.





	Touchdown

"GO GO GO GO GO!"

Hercules flinched at the screaming from across the small apartment. His roommate, Alexander Hamilton, had his boyfriend over; a cute lil southern boy named John Laurens. Normally, they were easy to get along with. Herc considered them his closest friends; they did almost everything together. This left Herc as the awkward third wheel more times than not, but that was a painful sacrifice he was willing to make in order to witness his friend's happiness.

"GOD  _DAMN IT!_ "

Herc mentally groaned, his fingers around the cup that he was washing tightened in annoyance. He loves his friends, he really does. But he  _hates_  football. And he hates how loud the boys get when watching football. Hell, he'd rather listen to them have loud, kinky sex in the other room than listen to them watch football. Which he's done. They thought he was asleep. He couldn't look them in the eye the following days.

" _YES_!"

Logically, Herc knows he could just tell them to go away. They could watch the big game at John's apartment, or at a bar, or literally anywhere else; since it seemed to be playing on every TV in America. But, well, the problem was that Herc  _loved_  his friends. Like, awkward, school-girl, breath-taken-away-every-time-you-smile love. The kind of love that he used to roll his eyes up. The kind that he hated to admit that he had, not just for  _one_ of his best friends, but  _both_. Who are dating  _each other_. Which meant he had a bit of a problem saying no to them.

"Hey, Herc!" Alex called from the living room. "C'mere!"

Sighing, Hercules set the cup and sponge down. He patted his hands dry and wandered into the other room. They probably just wanted another beer or something.  
"What's up?" Herc asked as he entered. He was a bit surprised by what he saw, but maybe he shouldn't be. Alex and John were sitting on the couch, but there was a distinct space between them. A whole cushion worth of space. To  _normal_  couples, this wouldn't be much to raise an eyebrow at. But John and Alex were disgustingly clingy. Alex was always wrapped around John's arm, sitting in his lap, suctioned to his side. They were almost literally inseparable. Even at moments like this, when they were pitted against each other, they would still hold hands and shit.

John was sitting back in the couch, his gaze focused on the TV before them. He was wearing a blue Panthers shirt, and his hair was down around his shoulders. Herc loved when both Alex and John wore their hair down, sometimes they let him play with it. This may be the case today, since Alex also let his long locks flow. His hair looked particularly beautiful today; brushed and teased to perfection.

Alex, on the other hand, was a Giants fan. He was decked out in as much Giants gear as he could get his grubby little hands on, and he was chugging beers during commercial breaks. He was leaning forward slightly, patting the couch between him and his boyfriend.

"Come watch the game with us. Stop doing chores." Alex said, grinning charmingly.

Herc tilted his head in consideration, "I don't know, guys. I'm not that into football like you two are."

John scoffed, "Nonsense, come relax, eat some snacks, drink some beer. You might get into it."

Alex nodded aggressively, "Yeah! If you want, we can even explain what's happening!"

Herc paused, thinking. Remember how he can't say no to these two? Yeah. So he eventually shrugged, "Well… I guess one game can't hurt."

The boys' expressions lit up. They high fived and shared knowing looks. Herc wasn't sure what the hell they were planning, but he slowly sat down in the middle of the couch. It was  _weird_  being between them. He felt like he was intruding or something.

The feeling was made even worse when John and Alex linked their fingers behind him on the back of the couch. He could feel the warmth of not  _one_  but  _two_ gorgeous men's arms on his shoulders. He shivered slightly, "Uh, do you guys want me to move or…?"

"Nope." Alex said, keeping his eyes on the game.  
"This is perfect as is." John purred, shooting Herc a flirtatious smile.

Hercules felt heat rush to his face and he quickly averted his eyes back to the game. Whatever John was doing, Herc reminded himself that it didn't mean anything. Sometimes the boys were just a little flirty. Especially when they've been drinking, and they're not drunk by any means, but Herc was willing to take any explanation he could find at this point.

On the screen, men were running around and throwing a ball and jumping on each other. Herc had no idea what was considered a good or bad call from the officals. He really didn't care. Because Alex was now leaning heavily against his side, his free hand brushing up and down his arm sensually.

"I have an idea," Alex purred, tilting his head up to look at Herc. He slowly pulled his hair to one shoulder, exposing his pale neck. Hercules watched as he swallowed. He wanted desperately to lean forward and bite that smooth skin under his jaw.

John shifted on his other side, his hand sliding across Herc's chest, coming to stop just above his beating heart. Herc pulled his gaze away from Alex's pouty lips to look to John's fluttering lashes. John hummed thoughtfully, his fingers tracing little hearts on his chest, "Hmm, so do I."

"What's your idea, Jacky?" Alex asked, biting on his lower lip. Hercules squirmed as he realized that the football game was practically forgotten, and the boys weren't taking their eyes off him.

John leaned forward a little, trailing his hand up to rest at the base of Herc's neck. His gaze slowly ghosted up, calmly examining every aspect of Hercules' expression. Herc swallowed hard and felt John's fingers twitch slightly in reaction to it. John said breathily, "This game is rather boring, don't you think? We should make it more exciting."

Alex nodded along, twisting his body to sit on his knees. He leaned up and pressed his face into Herc's hair, his hands resting gently on his shoulders. Herc felt him inhale deeply before he spoke, "I agree. And I know just how to do so."

Hercules was practically vibrating out of his skin. He could feel everywhere they touched him; hot and tingling, like a firework. He didn't know which one he should be looking at, so he aggressively refused to look at either of them. His face was a dark flush, and his hands were clenched into tight fists in his lap. What were they doing? Why were they doing it? He racked his brain for answers, but every time he thought he got close to a hypothesis, one of them would touch him, and his thoughts would scatter once more.

"Why don't you share with the class, Lexi?" John smirked, his free hand deliberately landing high on Herc's thigh.

Herc felt a fingers under his chin, coaxing him to tip his head up to look at Alex. He felt his body move willingly, even if he still couldn't meet the immigrant's eye. Alex hummed softly in appreciation of the view of a flushed and anxious Hercules. Alex's other hand brushed through Herc's hair soothingly. He then suggested quietly, "I propose… A little reward is deserved for the winning team. Whenever our respective team gets a touchdown, we get a little somethin' somethin'."

"A-a reward?" Herc mumbled dumbly, finally being able to look up into Alex's eyes. He felt himself get lost a bit in that gaze, practically swooning. The look Alex was giving him could only be described as  _bedroom eyes_.

John spoke, and Herc felt himself turn to look at him. John smiled coyly, "Nothing too demanding; just a kiss or two."

Herc felt his heart stutter painfully in his chest, "Kiss?!"

Alex leaned back a little, removing his hands. This time, when he spoke, that seductive lace was gone from his voice, and his face only expressed concern, "Is that okay?"

Herc slowly looked up to see two hesitant boys, sharing nervous glances. Herc bit his lip, thinking. Really, he didn't see anything wrong with this… it was just a little fun between friends, right? And it might be the only time he would get this kind of attention, so he might as well make the most of it…

Still blushing, he nodded, mumbling, "Yeah, that's - that's cool, I guess."

The look on their faces was nothing less than ecstatic. Grinning, they snuggled up next to him and turned their attention back to the game. For a few minutes, Hercules stiffly sat, glancing at the boys on either side of him through the corner of his eye. He tried to focus on the game, to see who was winning, but he was too nervous to concentrate. He did know that the game was only in its second quarter, so he had a while of sitting through this to deal with.

John suddenly sat up straight, chanting, "Yes, yes, yes, yes!"

Alex reacted at the same time, shouting, "GRAB HIM! STOP HIM! WHAT ARE WE PAYING YOU FOR!? LOSERS!"

Hercules was jolted back to the game, watching as a Panther sprinted down the field, out of reach of any of the Giants. He had to admit, it was kind of exciting and a bit impressive, to see the football player weave and dash across the field. And then the little guy on the screen passed the … finish line?

"TOUCHDOWN!" John leapt to his feet, throwing his hands in the air. Alex cussed colorfully, grabbing another beer off the coffee table. On the screen, the camera cut to an instant replay, and some dudes where commenting on what they just saw. Herc wasn't paying any attention to that, though, because in that moment, John turned to him with a wicked grin.

The slightly smaller man slid back onto the couch, his arm resting behind Herc's shoulders and his body twisted towards him. He licked his lip and leaned forward, "So, Herc, it's, uh, reward time."

Hercules glanced at Alexander, who was showing express interest on what was about to happen. Herc cleared his throat and shifted a bit to get a better angle. "Yeah, um…"

John's other hand pressed gently against Herc's knee as he leaned closer. His gaze glanced down to Herc's lips; their breaths intermingling. Herc wanted to cry, he was shaking so intensely with nerves and want. He closed his eyes and allowed John to take the lead. The moment their lips touched, he felt his breath hitch. He stiffly stayed at he was, not wanting to push his luck. John tilted his head a little, giving them a better position. As he pulled away from Herc, he gave his bottom lip a small nip. Herc groaned at the back of his throat and forced himself to not pull John into another kiss.

Alex shifted in his seat, chewing on his own lip. He made a small whining noise, and John laughed at him. "You better hope your team scores, Lexi."

Herc was still a bit dazed as the two turned back to the game. His lips tingled and his heart was racing. He wanted nothing more than to continue kissing John, but he knew he couldn't seem  _too_ eager. This was just a game among friends after all. It didn't mean anything.

John's team scored three more times, which meant Herc got to kiss him three more times. Each kiss took Herc's breath away, and he found himself getting more and more into them. By the second kiss, he was pulling John into his lap, clutching him close as their lips slid together. The last kiss had both men panting heavily, cheeks flushed, goofy grins lighting up their faces.

Each time John and Herc kissed, Alex grew more and more impatient. He whined, he pouted, he tried to seduce Herc (which almost worked); but to no avail. John made sure Alex didn't get a kiss unless it was earned. By the end of the game, John had all the kisses, and Alex was  _extremely_ livid. His potty mouth got worse the more his team failed to score.

"Don't be a sore loser, Lexi." John purred, his lips brushing against Herc's jaw. "I'm sure Herc's willing to give you a consolation prize."

Herc was more than happy to agree. But Alex shook his head, nodding to the TV, "Games' not over yet. I believe in the Giants, they can pull through."

John shrugged, "Suit yourself." He wrapped his arms around Herc's neck, practically draping himself across the other man. Herc briefly realized that he hand an arm around John's waist, and he wondered when he got brave enough to do that.

It was only a minute later when Alex started screaming again. Only this time, it was a positive reaction, "RUN STUPID RUN! GO GO GO GO GO! YES! YES! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" John moved away from Herc, releasing him from his grasp. He instead, sat back, resting his head in his hand, admiring his boyfriend's excitement. He didn't even seem to mind that his team couldn't stop the player from scoring; applauding softly when Alex screeched, "TOUCHDOWN!"

As soon as the words left Alex's mouth, the small man threw himself at Hercules, smashing their lips together. Herc fell back against the couch at the momentum; squeaking in shock. Alex wasted no time shoving his tongue in his mouth, shivering at the taste of the other man. Herc glanced at John, who was happily watching, taking a sip of beer. Mentally shrugging, Herc let his worries wash away, closing his eyes and leaning into the kiss.

Alex was not chaste, by any means. And  _nothing_ was off-limits. The man sucked on Herc's tongue, ran his fingers through Herc's hair, climbed into his lap, and scratched gently at his neck. Small moaning noises started to erupt from the duo, but Herc wasn't really sure which one was creating them.

Herc's hands held Alex's hips firmly against himself, only sliding up to grip that beautiful hair and tug him closer. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, when he heard some shifting to the side of him. That's when he remembered John.

John. Who's dating Alex. And game or not, this was going  _waaay_  passed appropriate and was leading more into  _about to screw on the couch_  territory. Realizing this, Herc pulled away from Alex, releasing his grip on him and holding his hands up in defense.

"I-I am  _so_  sorry, I didn't mean to - I mean -" Herc started, unable to keep eye contact with John. Alex didn't seem to mind the interruption, and instead wormed himself closer. He started pressing small kisses up and down Herc's neck, which both bewildered and pleased him. "I-I-I- he just - not that it's not my fault, but - I just -  _oh my god_." He moaned the last part as Alex scraped his teeth against his pulse point.

John watched him for a moment, his eyebrows raised. He didn't seem mad, though. His expression was more amused than anything else. After Herc stopped talking, he smiled gently and said, "I suppose now is a good time to ask how you feel about poly relationships."

"W-what?" Herc asked, focusing on John's words and  _not_  on how Alex was sucking a deep hickey into his shoulder.

"Alex and I had been thinking." John said calmly, like his boyfriend  _wasn't_  lazily grinding against his best friend. "For a long time now, actually. And we both like you  _a lot_ ," at this point, Alex mumbled his agreements against Herc's skin. "We wanted to know if you wanted to give it a try. Give  _us_  a try."

Herc stopped breathing, not believing this was a real conversation he was having. There is no way in hell that this was real. They were joking, they had to be. But there was no maliciousness in John's gaze, and Alex was definately not faking that chubby pressed against his thigh.

"Are you being serious?" Herc asked, a bit breathless.

Alex pulled away then, leaning back to watch Herc's expression. "More serious than we've ever been."

Herc judged both of them, before he finally decided they weren't pranking him. He swallowed hard, realizing his answer immediately. Still, he looked at them with a weary expression, "Do I have to watch more football games?"

John and Alex glanced at each other before John said cautiously, "Not  _every_  game, but, it'd be cool if you did."

Herc dramatically thought for a moment, rubbing his chin, "Can we play this kissing game for all the matches I have to watch?"

"Absolutely!" Alex answered excitedly.

Herc laughed, nodding. He couldn't keep it back anymore. He blushed darkly and mumbled, "I'd love to, guys! Yes!"

He got an armful of two boys who couldn't keep their hands to themselves. They each pressed kisses to Herc's cheeks and then they kissed each other passionately. Herc knew they'd have to discuss more later, but for right now, he was more than satisfied with sharing kisses, loving caresses, and shy glances.

An hour or so later, Herc curiously asked the duo, "Hey, who won that game by the way?"

"Hell if I know. I was barely paying attention." John shrugged.

Alex nodded along, "Same. You were awfully distracting."

Herc blushed again and grinned to himself thinking that maybe football wasn't too bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I hope you had a happy holidays, and if not, I hope this cutesy fic made you smile a bit.
> 
> Tell me what you think!  
> Come chill with me on [tumblr](https://esompthinfics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
